Tonight oneshoot
by lee hyoraa
Summary: Ryeowookk yang takut bertemu Yesung, karna merasa Yesung sedang marah padanya. Mereka sling diam, hngga akhirnya Yesung yang terlebih dahulu mendekati Ryeowook? Apa hubungan mereka akan membaik setelahnya? warning: Yaoi fanfiction. Pairing yewook


Title: Tonight

Pairing: Yewook,

Author: Lee Hyora

Cast :

Ryeowook

Yesung

Rated: T

Genre: Romance,

Warning: If you don't like, don't read.

* * *

Ryeowook terus mengurung diri di kamarnya. Sejak ia pulang dari Shanghai, ia terus murung. Para hyung bahkan membujuknya untuk menceritakan pada mereka jika ia ada masalah. Tapi Ryeowook tetap diam. Ryeowook merasa takut keluar dari kamarnya. Terlebih lagi jika harus bertemu dengan Yesung. Yesung sedang marah padanya, itu yang ia tahu. Meskipun ia sendiri tidak tahu apa alasannya. Semua hyung mulai khawatir padanya, bhkan memaksa Yesung untuk meminta Ryeowook keluar dari kamarnya tapi ditolak oleh Yesung. Mereka juga tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi diantara dua orang itu.

"kalau kau masih mendiamkan Ryeowook seperti itu! kau keluar saja dari Dorm ini…!" Ancam Leeteuk pada Yesung. Ia tak main-main dengan kata-katanya. Ia lebih baik menendang Kim Jongwoon itu keluar dari tempat tinggal mereka daripada melihat Ryeowook terus diam dan murung.

Dengan malas akhirnya Yesung pergi ke lantai 12 dorm mereka. Ia masih diam mematung di depan kamar yang ditujunya. Yesung masuk ke kamar itu tanpa mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu. Bola matanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari pemilik kamar itu. Ia berjalan mendekati sosok namja kecil yang sedang duduk bergelung dengan selimutnya, yang menatapnya takut.

"hyung… hyung mau apa?" Tanya Ryeowook takut.

"Kemarilah…" Tangan Yesung terjulur ke arah Ryeowook, meminta namja itu mendekat ke arahnya.

"Tidak mau…" Ryeowook menggeleng keras. Memorinya kembali berputar mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya takut berdekatan dengan Yesung.

Saat itu mereka baru saja menyelesaikan konser super show mereka di Shanghai. Sejak ia ikut bermain water splash dengan hyung-hyung nya yang lain, sikap Yesung berubah dingin padanya. Kenapa? Apanya yang salah? dia tidak tahu…

Ia terus meminta penjelasan pada Yesung tapi namja itu mengacuhkannya. Sikap Yesung yang seperti itu membuatnya sedih, dan air mata mengalir begitu saja ketika Yesung mengusirnya keluar dari kamar lama mereka.

"Maafkan hyung, Ryeowook-ah.. waktu itu, hyung emosi. Dan tidak sadar telah memarahimu…" Jelas Yesung sambil mendudukkan dirinya agak jauh dari tempat Ryeowook duduk, tak ingin membuat Ryeowook tak nyaman dengan kehadirannya.

"Hyung…" Suara Ryeowook tercekat, lagi-lagi ia ingin menangis, padahal kemarin ia berpikir air matanya sudah kering.

"haaaahhh… hyung cemburu." Jujur Yesung. Ia menunduk karna malu dengan sifatnya yang gampang cemburu itu. "Hyung tidak suka melihat kau terlalu dekat dengan Sungmin. Hyung tidak suka kalau kau terlalu sering bermain dengan Kyuhyun.. dan hyung tidak suka kau dipeluk-peluk Siwon…!"

"Hyung..kau, cemburu? tapi.. kita semua kan berteman hyung…"

"aku tahu… dan aku tahu aku bodoh karna cemburu seperti orang gila saat itu." Yesung semakin menunduk, tak berani menatap Ryeowook. Ryeowook sendiri terpaku menatap Yesung-nya. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Hyung…" Panggil Ryeowook dengan suara pelan. Ia memeluk Yesung dan tersenyum. "Gwenchana…aku suka jika hyung cemburu."

"Jinjayo... kau tak membenci hyung?" Yesung melihat Ryeowook dengan tatapan tak percaya pada namjanchingunya itu. Ryeowook mengangguk meyakinkan. Yesung terenyum lega, akhirnya yang ia takutkan tidak terjadi. Sebenarnya ia sendiri takut menemui Ryeowook.

Yesung mencium hangat bibir Ryeowook, dan Ryeowook pun membalasnya. Yesung terus mencium Ryeowook dengan segala cinta dan kerinduannya pada namja manis itu. Meski merasa sesak, Ryeowok menikmati ciuman lembut Yesung yang sepertinya sudah lama sekali tak ia rasakan.

Lama keduanya terdiam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing setelah itu. Terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi diantara mereka. Dalam hitungan detik mereka bisa berbaikan dan kembali mesra seperti itu.

"Hyung…aku lelah."

"kalau begitu tidurlah…" Yesung mengelus pelan rambut Ryeowook. Ia membaringkan tubuh Ryeowook dan ikut tidur disampingnya. Yesung menyelimuti dirinya sendiri dengan selimut yang juga menutupi sebagain tubuh Ryeowook. Dan Ryeowook pun melingkarkan tangannya di perut Yesung, memeluk namja itu, mencari kehangatan darinya.

"Hyung…kau mencintaiku kan?"

"Ne…Ryeowook-ah…Hyung mencintaimu,"

"Jangan marah lagi…"

"Euhmm…"

Ryeowook tersenyum saat merasakan Yesung menggangukkan kepalanya, meskipun ia tak dapat melihatnya. Namja imut itu mengencangkan pelukannya pada Yesung. Ia suka saat bisa memeluk Yesung seperti itu. "Hyung..saranghae…."

Ryeowook mendongakkan kepala melihat wajah Yesung. Ia merasa aneh dengan Yesung yang tak menjawabnya. Dan benar saja, Yesung ternyata sudah tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

Apa dia sadar sedang tidur sambil memeluk Ryeowook?

"Hyung…" Ryeowook menepuk-nepuk wajah Yesung ingin membuatnya bangun, dengan tenga yang lumayan keras. Tapi hasilny nihil. Ia memperhatikan wajah Yesung yang sepertinya tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Wajahnya begitu serius saat tertidur.

Ryeowook tersenyum melihat pemandangan didepannya itu. Ia lega bisa melihat Yesung sedekat ini lagi. Ryeowook mencium bibir Yesung singkat dan sekali lagi mengucapkan kata-kata yang paling disukainya itu.

"Hyung saranghae…" Ia kembali memeluk Yesung. Walau namja itu tak membalas ucapannya tadi. Dia sudah cukup bahagia hanya dengan memeluknya. Mata sipitnya mulai terpejam perlahan. Keduanya kini tertidur di dalam kebahagiaan. Bermimpi tentang cinta mereka yang begitu tulus satu sama lain.

END


End file.
